Trouble at Camp
by everclueless
Summary: If you thought school was hectic, think again! Part of Enwalls' curricular is a four week camp and Raven isn't happy! Lost titans, deadly creatures, fears, loves and a lot more! Also, will a relationship be ruined forever?
1. Bad announcement

Okay I finally thought of a beginning for this. I know the middle and end, but how to set up the beginning, I had no idea. This first chapter sucks. My first chapters always suck. But the story always gets better. It is only the first chapter that sucks, usually. Forgive me if this sucks...

It also sucks because it's far too short. Chapters are longer but I couldn't think of a beginning so forgive me because this first chapter sucks...

**Trouble at Camp**

Starfire, Robin, Raven and Sapphire met outside the main room. They had all been rudely awakened by...

"YOU TOFU EATING GREEN BOY!!!!!!!!!!! GIVE ME BACK MY PORK CHOPS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NEVER, YOU CRUEL MURDERER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'M NO MURDERER!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR TOFU BREATH REAKS SO BAD IT KNOCKED JINX UNCONSCIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'M STILL NOT GIVING YOU YOU'RE PORK CHOPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHY NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'M STANDING UP FOR ANIMAL RIGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It had been a few weeks since May-Lin and Sapphire had joined the team. A few things had changed for better and a few things stayed the same...for worse.

May-Lin was already awake and seemed to have known Beast Boy was going to attempt to steal Cyborg's meat, as she was marching in circles in her floral night gown on the table with a sign reading: "Don't eat meat! Vegans, stand up for the little guys!".

By 'little guys' May-Lin meant all the animals.

It took Sapphire and Raven's powers to get Cyborg his pork chops and to refrain Beast Boy and May-Lin.

"Give the animals justice, you carnivore!" May-Lin screamed at Cyborg, "It wouldn't kill you to eat tofu or vegetables for once!!!"

"Yeah it would" Cyborg responded.

Raven and Sapphire just shook their heads as Raven started making her herbal tea and Sapphire waited patiently so he could make his green tea.

Robin sighed as he took out some pancake mixture and poured it into the frying pan. In a matter of minutes, his pancakes were done. He served them up on two plates, one for him, one for Starfire.

He scooped some chocolate ice cream on top of one plate of pancakes and then he poured on a teaspoon of chocolate sauce.

"Hey, Robin, why do you only put a little bit of chocolate sauce on?" Cyborg asked him.

"I'm just making it last longer"

"Weirdo" Cyborg muttered.

"Dude, didn't you just HEAR me and May-Lin!!!!!!!!!!! GIVE THE ANIMALS JUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beast Boy screeched.

"Yeah" May-Lin said.

"Note to self: There's three weirdos" Cyborg muttered, again.

Robin took the two plates. Handing one to Starfire he sat down.

Starfire thanked Robin and then got up, got the mustard, and started flooding her pancakes with it.

"That's not weird. That's just plain nasty!" Cyborg stated.

Starfire had a confused look on her face. She was about to say something when Raven looked at the clock.

"Oh, great! We're going to be late for school! That's just perfect!" Raven said sarcastically.

Quickly finishing breakfast, the titans left the tower, in a rush and started running for school.

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

The titans arrived in the corridor. Everything was quiet...everything was...peaceful...

Wait a minute - peaceful?!? School!?!?! It is impossible that school could be peaceful so something MUST be wrong...

The titans searched every single room in the building. Everything was peaceful and no students nor teachers could be found.

There was only one room they hadn't checked, the hall.

They peered into the hall. Every student was there. The titans sneaked inside the hall, unnoticed.

Mr Hendgely was at the microphone, clearing his throat.

"And our last important announcement is that now, according to the new curricular, which was so kindly made **the Education Minister**, it is compulsory that ALL students must attend a four week camp. School ends early today because the camps start tomorrow and you all need to start packing for our camping trips!!! There will be four buses; each bus will be going to a different place. But all places will have a mountainous terrain and have forests. Failure to attend the camp results in the punishment of Summer School" Mr Hendgely said.

"WHAT THE F#CK!!! The Education Minister has officially ruined my life AGAIN!!!!!! WHY CAMP!!!! HOW COME YOU HAVE TO BE SO EVIL AND RUIN MY LIFE, ED MINISTER YOU F#CK WIT!!!!!!!!!!" Raven yelled.

"I beg your pardon!!!" Mr Hendgely said, in shock, "That's no way for a young lady to be talking"

"SHUT THE F#CK UP!!!"

"Anyway, like I said, school's over early to give you time to pack. Everyone, collect your bags and go home!!! EXCEPT you Raven. I think you need a little meeting with Mr Soap"

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Told you it sucked!!!


	2. Not Raven's day

Some people agree the last chapter sucked, some people don't. I'm sorry for getting Raven out of character. I'm sorry it was confusing!!! Sorry!!!

This chapter focuses on Raven and Sapphire and Cy and a new character. If you don't want it to, don't worry! I'm not going to always focus on Raven and Sapphire in chapters!!!

**Trouble at Camp**

**Chapter 2: Not Raven's day**

The next day, two mischievous souls lurked down the hallways of the T tower, seeking mayhem.

They opened the door to Raven's room…

And yelled in her ear.

"WAKEY WAKEY!!!"

"TOFU EGGS AND BAKEY!!!"

"Shut UP Beast Boy. You too May-Lin" Raven growled at them, turning over and putting her pillow on her head.

Her eyes then suddenly shot open, realising something.

"Beast Boy, May-Lin, what did I tell you two!?! I've told you two time after time that NOBODY goes in MY room!!!"

"But ya gotta get up! We're going camping today!" May-Lin replied.

Raven moaned.

"C'mon get in the spirit!" Beast Boy said.

"Why should I?"

"Because the education minister called yesterday, after you went to meditate and Sapphire asked to join you. Then you said that he doesn't need to meditate, and then he whispered almost inaudibly that he wanted to spend time with you, and then you whispered okay." May-Lin said.

"You remember everything, don't you?"

"I have a very graphical and audible memory. Anyway, the education minister said that if you're not going, we should tell him so he can come and give you some homework to do while we're on camp"

"You're kidding, right?"

"She tells not lies but truths" Beast Boy said in a strange voice.

"Is that even a word?" Raven asked him.

"It is not whether it's a word or not but whether the not is a word"

"That makes no sense, Beast Boy" Raven stated.

"Beast Boy, have you been watching that tv show where there's that lady, who seriously needs a visit to a mental hospital, and she says all these weird fortunes and sayings and predictions that she makes up?" May-Lin asked him, one eyebrow raised.

"One of these days, you shall realise that every answer is in a question but no question in an answer"

"I take that as a yes…"

"Now, if you don't mind me I'd appreciate if you two would be so kind to GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven covered the mischievous couple in a black aura and flung them out of her room.

"I swear that's education minister is evil. Anyway, those two make a really good couple. That's the problem. Now there's twice as many pranks, twice as much tofu and twice as many headaches for me. Ah well, least I've got Sapphire…"

**$lalalalalalalalalalalala - breakfast - lalalalalalalalalalalala$**

Raven walked into the kitchen to prepare herbal tea.

She certainly wasn't prepared to see Robin and Starfire having a 'sucking face' session.

Raven backed out of the room.

Beast Boy and May-Lin never kissed each other. It was incredible, but they actually seemed quite shy towards each other.

Raven and Sapphire had only kissed once. On their first date. But the titans' leader kissing her best friend just seemed…awkward….

Raven found the others in the main room. All had fairly large backpacks. After all, they needed to fit in clothes for two weeks, a torch, a drink bottle, batteries and other necessities. One of Beast Boy's and May-Lin's – tofu. Obviously the teachers and camp guides wouldn't supply a proper vegetarian meal.

Raven slumped down next to Sapphire and dropped her back onto the floor.

"You went into the kitchen, didn't you?" Sapphire asked.

"Unfortunately, yes"

**$lalalalalalalalalalalala -on the buses - lalalalalalalalalalalala$**

"Choose a bus, any bus!" The teachers called out.

The titans all boarded the same bus. They didn't want to be separated, especially if a villain came and they needed each other's help.

The bus they boarded didn't have seat belts. Many people were in the bus already.

There were three rows with two seats in the middle of the right side of the bus.

Raven and Sapphire sat in the closest row to the front, May-Lin and Beast Boy on the second, Robin and Starfire on the furthest. They all threw their bags on the rack above their head. The boys sat next to the window and the girls next to the aisle.

Cyborg sighed. Left out, again.

There was only one seat left in the bus. At the back, far away from the others. He sat down in the seat and sighed again.

He looked over at the person next to him.

It was a girl. She seemed unfamiliar.

She had waist length, straight, shiny brown hair. Her eyes were a hazelnut-chestnut brown.

She was wearing a blue t-shirt with two clouds in the middle. Connecting the clouds was a rainbow. She had a tight blue skirt on. It had the came two clouds and rainbow in a corner of the skirt.

"Hi" said the girl.

"Hi" Cyborg replied, "Are you really going to wear a skirt in a camp in a forest on mountainous terrain?"

"Yes. I've got bike shorts on underneath. But they don't match my t-shirt. So I'm wearing the matching skirt over the top" the girl said.

There was an awkward silence…

"Do I know you?" Cyborg asked.

"It would be impossible for you to know me."

"Whadda ya mean?"

"Today's my first day at school. Well actually camp, not school. Two days ago, I arrived in this country. Just yesterday I arrived in this town. Just yesterday, I arrived at my flat. Just yesterday, I unpacked. It's impossible for you to know me" the girl said.

"Ah"

"Anyway, my name is Kate! What's your name?"

"Cyborg. I'm a member of the teen titans! I don't suppose you know me, do you?"

"Of course I know about the teen titans! You titans are known world wide!" Kate exclaimed.

Cyborg smiled at the girl.

**$lalalalalalalalalalalala -a few hours later with the other titans -lalalalalalalalalalalala$**

Raven was slumped back in her seat, pissed off.

What was wrong? As soon as the bus trip had started, those lame, corny songs for bus trips began. Which one? 99 bottles of milk on the wall.

In an attempt to focus on something other than the songs, Raven sent glares at the blonde girl in the row in front of her, who was drinking a can of coca cola.

"Who's she?" Sapphire whispered.

"Suzanna. A girl in my ballet class. Also a cheerleader. She teases me and says stuff to the ballet teacher to make sure I do ballet as torture. She's like the twin of the education minister to me. She's evil"

"Ah. I see" Sapphire said.

Suddenly, they hit a sharp turn.

The bags started falling down into the aisle. All titans grab them, the boys leaning over the girls.

After Raven caught hers, Suzanna started putting her bag back up.

She 'accidentally' dropped her bag onto Raven's head.

Unfortunately for Raven, inside the cheerleader's bag was a can of whipped cream. Who knows why she had whipped cream in her bag. All that matters is that it burst and its contents spilled all over Raven.

"Oops! Accident! Clumsy me!" Suzanna said, in a fake tone of voice.

"Grr" Raven mumbled, slotting her bag back onto the rack, throwing Suzanna's bag off her head and sitting back down.

"How dare you drop your bag on Raven and then act all sweet and innocent, you little bitch!" Sapphire hissed at Suzanna.

He quickly grabbed Suzanna's half full coca cola can, shook it, and poured it all over her head.

Her white t-shirt became see-through. Everyone in the bus laughed at her.

She covered herself with her arms, screaming her head off.

The teacher's were all sleeping, with ear muffs on their heads.

Sapphire helped get all the whipped cream out of Raven's hair, until the bus doors opened.

A blonde lady in her twenties stepped in. She had beige shorts on and a beige t-shirt that said in a corner "Pinecone Camps".

"Hello and welcome, to camp Pinecone!"

Everyone looked out the bus window.

**$lalalalalalalalalalalala -cliffy -lalalalalalalalalalalala$**

Author: I'll update the next chapter soon! Do not worry!


	3. Welcome to Camp Pinecone

**Trouble at Camp**

**Chapter Three: Welcome to Camp Pinecone**

Everyone looked out the bus window. There was…nothing... except a few bags and some people with the same t-shirt and shorts as the lady who had just stepped in.

Everyone gaped…

Where were all the cabins and lodges?

What was going on?

"Where's the camp?" Raven dared to ask the very…energetic lady.

"Not here!"

Everyone looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I mean it's somewhere else"

"Where?" May-Lin asked.

The blonde woman turned and pointed at the top of a mountain.

"Up there, that's where! Now hop out of the bus, with all ya stuff!" She sounded so excited she almost sounded like Larry.

"Aren't we gonna drive up there?" Sapphire asked.

"No way! Now you're at camp, you can't rely on electronics and cars and stuff like that!"

"Aww…no fair…that's a really long walk!" Beast Boy whined.

"And it'd do you all good!"

Everyone groaned.

"Oh, quit being such babies, it's only a twelve kilometre walk!"

Everyone groaned louder.

Eventually, everyone reluctantly got off the bus.

Except Beast Boy.

He clung on to the seat as if his life depended on it.

The camp guide had to drag him out.

As the bus flew off before anyone could jump back in, Beast Boy screamed.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

May-Lin kissed him on the cheek.

Beast Boy shut up and let out a tiny sniffle.

The other camp guide's bounded up to them.

They were all in their twenties.

The blonde woman from earlier started.

"My name is Holly, I'm Vice Camp Leader. I organize the groups you'll be in for your activities and I am sort of the camp nurse"

A short, brown haired lady stepped forward.

"My name is Tina, I give everyone their meals!"

A black haired Boy stepped up.

"My name's Mark. I'm an activity guide."

Another boy stepped up, except with red hair.

"My name's Frank. But you can call me Frankenstein! Beware, I like practical jokes…hehehe…I, too, am an activity guide"

The last camp guide, a tall lady with long black hair stepped up.

"I am Sue. I hate my name. Call me something like Midnight, or Dark, or anything, even an insult, just DON'T call me Sue. I am your Camp Leader. I have decided what activities you'll be in and when!" Sue spoke as if she was Larry. Fast, happy and sort of hyper.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, come on, let's get going!" Sue said.

Everyone picked up there bags. They started walking up the mountain trail.

This was gonna be a looooonnnnnnnnggggggggg day.

**$lalalalalalalalalalalala - trip there - lalalalalalalalalalalala$**

"Are we there yet?" asked a tired, bored, Beast Boy.

"No" answered May-Lin.

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy asked ten seconds later.

"No"

"Are we there yet now?"

"No"

"I'm bored…"

"I noticed"

"Let's play a game!"

"Okay!"

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with…T"

"Lemme guess…trees?"

"Yeah"

"My turn, I spy with my little eye something beginning with…R."

"Rock?"

"Yeah"

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with…G"

"Ground."

"You know everything, don't you?" Beast Boy asked May-Lin.

May-Lin shrugged.

Beast Boy paused for a moment.

"Are we there yet?"

May-Lin clenched her fists. Couldn't he see they weren't there yet?

May- Lin smiled and said no.

She did love him, so she had to forgive him.

She looked how the others were going.

Raven and Sapphire were walking in silence. When all the camp guides weren't looking, they floated.

'I can't blame them for cheating' May-Lin thought 'I mean, I'd do the same if I could'

She looked over to where Starfire and Robin were.

Starfire was asking endless questions about camping, camp guides, why the camp guides wouldn't allow her to fly, why were there all these trees and where was the mall of shopping.

May-Lin felt truly sorry for Robin. Though Robin seemed to enjoy all the attention.

She turned her gaze to Cyborg.

He was walking next to a girl with long brown hair.

May-Lin smirked.

She nudged Beast Boy.

"Hey BB, look at that"

Beast Boy smirked when he saw what May-Lin was smirking at.

"Well, I think you've found something to amuse me for awhile. Ways to get that girl and Cy together"

"You read my mind!" May-Lin gave Beast Boy a high-five and the two started plotting.

**$lalalalalalalalalalalala - arrival - lalalalalalalalalalalala$**

"We're here!" sang Sue.

Everyone collapsed onto the ground, thirsty, hungry and exhausted.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Holly said.

Everyone groaned. It hadn't been bad. It had been Pure Torture.

It was only then that all the teenagers looked at the camp site. There was trees surrounding an area with a big lodge. There were two small brick buildings in the distance. There was nothing else but a small circle made with stones.

"Now everyone, get up and get into the lodge. Frank will teach you some camp rules and etcetera"

Groaning, everyone rose slowly and walked inside.

Inside was a big hall. There were chairs and tables stacked in one corner of the giant hall.

Frank sat on a chair next to the fire place.

Everyone else sat on the floor.

"Welcome to Camp Pinecone. Each day, you'll have one to two daily activities. Each day you'll have a night activity. So two or three activities per day altogether. The only times you'll be in here are when it's raining, breakfast, dinner and after a shower. All of you will be helping in the kitchen six times in the next two weeks. You'll either have scullery duty or serving duty. Scullery duty – you clean all the dishes. Serving duty- you serve food. Got it?" Frank informed.

Everyone nodded.

"Oh just so you know, there are two small brick buildings not too far from here. They're bathrooms. The left is for girls, right for boys. Both have showers. YOU WILL NOT, I REPEAT, WILL NOT GO INTO THE OTHER GENDER'S BATHROOM!!! GOT IT?"

Everyone nodded. The perverts just sighed.

"Okay, now we got that clear, another two rules. One, you must always participate in activities, even if you don't want to. Two, you must NEVER run. Being as hilly and rocky as this place is, you'll fall and land on your arm, and it will break, and you'll cry, and I'll laugh at you, and then you'll cry harder, and then I'll laugh so much I'll get a stitch, and I'll cry, and then you'll laugh at me, and etcetera. So don't run!" Frank said.

Everyone nodded.

Kate whispered to Cyborg, "Gee…he's not very nice, is he?"

Frank clapped his hands together.

"Well let's get started! Your first activity is to set up your tent. I suggest you try hard if you want to sleep tonight!"

"WE'RE SLEEPING IN TENTS!?!?!?!?!?!?!" The titans yelled.

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

There was silence. The titans looked at each other. They lived in a ten story tower, with the most modern appliances, a huge TV, the best electronics in the world, and they had to sleep…IN TENTS??? This was DEFINANTLY a new experience.

"Now, before we set up tents, there's something you need to learn…"


	4. Camp Frustration

**Trouble At Camp**

**Chapter Four: Camp Frustration!!!**

"Now, before we set up tents there's something you need to learn…CAMP SONGS!!!!!!!!"

Raven's eyes popped out.

"You've got to be kidding me"

Frank ignored her.

"Now the first one goes like this:

HAVE YOU EVER SEEN

A PENGUIN COME TO TEA,

TAKE A LOOK AT ME!!!

A PENGUIN YOU WILL SEE!!!

PENGUINS,

ATTENTION!!!

PENGUINS BEGIN!!!

And you keep on singing that. After singing it once, you start flapping one arm. After singing it twice, you flap both arms.

After singing it three times, flap both arms and kick one leg up constantly. After singing it four times, you kick both legs and flap both arms. After singing it five times, go round in a circle whilst kicking both legs and flapping both arms.

Then you sing the song with the actions one more time except instead of saying "Penguins Begin" sing "Penguins Dismissed", okay? Isn't it great?" Frank clapped his hands together.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Raven repeated.

"Now, everyone, try it!" Frank shouted.

"Who on earth would be stupid enough to want to-" Raven stopped.

May-Lin and Beast Boy were happily singing and dancing.

"Of course" Raven muttered, unhappily.

Starfire soon joined in with May-Lin and Beast Boy.

Starfire persuaded Robin into participating.

Raven cursed under her breath. She turned to see Sapphire smirking.

"What are you so happy about?" Raven shot.

"Robin looks really stupid!" Sapphire said.

Sue walked into the hall and clapped her hands to get attention.

Everyone stopped, and turned.

"Will everyone come outside please?"

Everyone walked outside.

There were heaps of tent sets strewn all over the place. The groups were a few metres away from each other.

"Well" Sue began "See your tent sets? Get into groups of four, everyone in the group have to be the same gender. Once that is done, pick a tent set and start building. Well, better hurry now, if you want dinner!"

Cyborg, Sapphire, Robin and Beast Boy were the first group to assemble. They ran towards a tent that was in the shade of some trees.

Raven, Starfire and May-Lin grouped together, but they needed one more person. A girl they hadn't seen before (except May-Lin) came up.

"Hi! I'm Kate, can I be in your group?"

The girls immediately said yes. They wanted to get the tent closest to the male titans. And they knew every other girl would want to get that tent too.

They saw Suzanna's group rush for the tent next to the boys'.

Raven, Starfire, May-Lin and Kate ran and flew forward.

But they could see, Suzanna's group was gonna reach it.

Before Suzanna could reach it, Kate was sitting on the tent set, in the blink of an eye.

"Saved!" she said.

Suzanna's group grumbled and cursed.

Raven, Starfire and May-Lin looked at each other when they reached Kate.

"Wha-what the-what in the world just happened?" May-Lin stuttered.

Kate smiled sweetly.

"I don't know what your talking about"

The boys looked at each other with the same astonished faces as the girls.

They had seen the Great Race. How'd Kate get there all of a sudden, when she was the furthest behind?

They shrugged and started trying to figure out how to set up the tent.

The girls quickly got to work on their tent. It was finished in a few minutes.

The boys, however, didn't find it so easy.

While trying to hammer in the things that keep the tent standing, Sapphire had hit Beast Boy with a hammer, Robin had dropped the hammer on Beast Boy's foot and Beast Boy accidentally hammered his thumb in the ground.

"GAH!!!" Beast Boy yelled in frustration.

May-Lin, Starfire and Kate giggled.

"You girls make it seem so easy, how do you do it?" Robin enquired, feeling a headache coming on.

May-Lin yelled in his ear "TEAM WORK OF COURSE!!!"

"HAHAHA" a snooty voice laughed. Suzanna.

"Yeah right" Suzanna said.

"I don't know her, and I already HATE her" Kate stated.

Raven walked up to Suzanna.

"Look, bitch, I don't see your tent set up. I don't see you helping them, you lazy slut!!!"

Suzanna steamed.

She dug through her bag and took out a can of cola.

"This is for earlier. Nothing Personal" she said, as she shook it up and sprayed it over Raven.

Sapphire started to get up, but Raven signaled him to stop.

"I'm going to react to your motion, in this way. Nothing Personal"

Raven lifted up one of the tent poles from Suzanna's tent set and…

Hit her on the head.

Suzanna's unconscious body collapsed on the ground.

Raven walked back to her tent.

Everyone gaped at her.

"What?" Raven asked, irritated.

"Dude" Beast Boy said getting everyone's attention "Sure it was funny to see Raven whack a bitch unconscious BUT we need to put up our tent!"

The rest of the boys groaned. They couldn't do this.

"Here, we'll give you a hand!" Kate offered.

"That would be great, Kate" Cyborg said

"How do you know her name?" Raven enquired, suspiciously.

"Uhhh…internet?" Cyborg lied.

Raven kept staring at him.

"In….a chatroom?"

May-Lin and Beast Boy saw through his lies, but the others shrugged it off.

The girls started helping them with their tent.

**$lalalalalalalalalalalala – later – lalalalalalalalalalalala$**

After everyone had their tents set up, Holly summoned everyone into the hall. The chairs and tables that were once in the corner of the room were spread out, eight chairs per table.

"Now" Holly started, "Today and on the last day of camp, us camp guides will make the dinner and clean up. Now, sit at any random table. Each table will be called to be served their food. So you can't just go up and get something. You are not allowed seconds. Keep that in mind. Now, go ahead, sit somewhere!"

The titans' all sat down at the same table, of course.

"Okay. Now, are there any vegans or vegetarians here?" Sue asked.

Beast Boy and May-Lin put up their hands.

"Okay, you two are always served first. Every time there's a meal, just go up. You don't need to be asked. You two are the only ones that are allowed to have seconds. Now, you may proceed to collect your food"

Beast Boy and May-Lin happily got up and walked towards the counter. They were served tofu, a slice of bread, a salad and french fries.

"Aww…man…" Cyborg muttered, "I can't believe it! Being a vegan lets you get served first! No fair!"

"Now, this table may collect dinner first" Sue signaled at the titans' table.

They were served: a veal steak, french fries and some vanilla and strawberry ice cream.

When they returned to their table, Frank placed a jug of green cordial on the table and eight cups.

"Cordial. My favourite" Raven muttered sarcastically.

The titans and Kate all wolfed down their food.

Raven just picked at her food, not really eating anything.

**$lalalalalalalalalalalala – later – lalalalalalalalalalalala$**

After showers, Frank called everyone to the hall.

"Tonight's activity is telling spooky stories…so…who wants to go first?"

"Ooohhh no!" Raven said.

**$lalalalalalalalalalalala –author's note– lalalalalalalalalalalala$**

I'm taking in a poll for a story I'll post once I finish one of the ones I'm already working on. I'm not sure what pairings there should be. So, you people decide. Do you want:

Rob/Rae

Rob/Star

Rob/Terra

Rob/OC

BB/Star

BB/Rae

BB/Terra

BB/OC

Cy/Jinx

Cy/Bumblebee

Cy/OC

Put the pairing(s) you want in a review to any story. Please review as well as voting!


	5. Scary Stories and Ghosts

**Trouble at Camp**

**Chapter Five: Scary Stories…**

After showers, Frank called everyone to the hall.

"Tonight's activity is telling spooky stories…so…who wants to go first?"

"Ooohhh no!" Raven said.

"OH YEAH! PICK ME! PICK ME!" Shouted Beast Boy and some other teens.

"Well, because you're all SO eager, I'll go first and I'll pick after that."

Most of the teens sat eagerly.

Frank began.

"I have a friend; he was driving on this freeway at night. There were plants on the sides of the roads. There were no other cars in sight…After half an hour, my friend saw some signs.

They said things like; WARNING: BEWARE! DEATH WILL COME SWIFTLY! And; DANGER: WATCH OUT! THE REAPER SHALL REAR ITS UGLY HEAD!

My friend laughed at these signs. Obviously, he thought someone was playing a practical joke. And then…

He saw black shadows, moving, in the bushes. Then he saw a pair of red glowing eyes in the bushes.

He stomped down on the accelerator. He heard wolf howls and crashes and crunches.

He refused to look back, until he reached the nearest town.

Then he saw that someone had thrown a chain with a bomb on one end of the chain, onto the back of the car. And at the other end, there was a single finger…"

"Pfft! That's not scary at all!" Beast Boy said.

"Well. Since you complained about the story, you tell the next one"

"Gladly.

In a house, there lived a grandmother, a boy and a girl.

One day, the three went to a fair. On one stall the boy and the girl noticed an interesting clock. There was a tag on it saying 'Free'.

The boy grabbed the clock.

"Are you sure you want that? It has a terrible curse." The person who was selling the clock said.

"Pfft! That's stupid superstition!" the girl said.

That night, when the two were about to go to sleep, they heard a noise.

"Tick, Tock, I'm opening the door"

The two ignored this and fell asleep.

The next night, they heard another noise.

"Tick, Tock, I'm walking up the stairs"

It couldn't have mean anything, could it?

The two children shrugged it off.

The night after that, they heard it again.

"Tick, Tock, I'm killing your grandmother"

The boy and girl, now freaked, ran out of their room, down the corridor.

They ran into their grandmother's bedroom and saw, in a puddle of blood, their grandmother. One of her eyes rolled out of her socket and looked up at them.

Screaming, they ran back to their room and slammed the door.

"Tick, Tock, I'm coming to get you"

They saw the door knob turning.

The two ran over to the window and jumped out of it and onto the roof.

As the glass shattered, the back of their hands were cut.

As they landed on the roof, a swarm of beetles crawled into their cuts, crawling under their skin, drinking their blood, eating their guts, devouring their bones and flesh, until all that was left of them was skin.

…And that was the tale of the Mickey Mouse clock!"

A few people chuckled lightly at that last statement, but everyone else was squirming.

"Can I tell a story?" May-Lin asked.

"Sure" Frank sat back.

"A girl is walking home from school. Walking down a road.

She met a crossroad. Not remembering which way to go, she turned left. The wrong way.

Before she knew it, she was walking through a forest.

There was a rustle, and an eerie noise rang out through the air.

"Hello? Who's that?" she called out.

Silence was her reply.

Then, the eerie noise came back…

Scared, she ran. She didn't know where she was running.

But she was running, deeper and deeper into the forest.

She reached the edge of a cliff, and the eerie noise ceased.

Panting, she turned around, to try to walk back and find her house.

But she was met with a pair of glaring red eyes and an axe.

Her screams rang out the city.

And now, her spirit walks through the forest and through the town.

Every day, you can hear her screaming, like the day she died.

And those unfortunate enough to cross her path, see a headless body, vowing to kill the one who killed her…"

"Big yawn" Robin stated, bored.

"Ooh…look at the time! Time for bed! Everyone get in your tents and have a peaceful night's sleep!" Frank said.

"Whatever" Sapphire said, as everyone got up and walked towards their tents.

**lalalalalalalalalalalala – Midnight – lalalalalalalalalalalala**

Starfire jerked forward, breathing heavily.

"Ooh…why did we have to hear stories of scary about deaths and blood? Now I am having mares of the night." She asked herself, shivering in fear.

Starfire got up and walked to the bathroom. She needed to splash her face with some cold water. That would make her feel better.

On her way back, She saw a figure. It was wearing a black cloak with a black hood.

The figure turned towards her and she saw three deformed faces.

"Kill…kill…" it muttered, seemingly floating towards Starfire.

She looked to a tent wall and saw a shadow. Starfire gasped.

She was about to shake Raven awake, but then she shook her head.

She looked up at the tent wall again.

The figure was gone.

"I must be so sleepy that I am seeing things that aren't really there. I think May-Lin called it "hallucinating"…?"

An eerie noise rang out.

Starfire shook Raven and Kate awake.

"Ugh…Starfire why'd you wake me up?"

"Friend Raven! There is a ghost!"

"Ghost's don't exist Starfire. Go to sleep."

The figure reappeared.

"Friend Raven, friend Kate, look!"

Raven and Kate gasped when they saw the figure.

Starfire leaned onto Raven, to keep away from the figure.

Raven fell backwards onto May-Lin.

"Heya Wazza...huh? What am I doing awake? And why are you two on top of me? You're squishing me!" May-Lin cried out, muffled.

Raven and Starfire got off May-Lin.

"What's up?"

"There's a ghost" Raven whispered, biting her lip.

"Ghost's don't exist!"

"Say that to the ghost" Kate told May-Lin, pointing at the shadow.

May-Lin looked it up and down.

"That's not a ghost"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not. I'll show you"

May-Lin unzipped the tent and got out.

Starfire and Raven watched the tent wall.

Another figure appeared and it grabbed the first figure's supposed ear.

The second figure dragged the first figure to the door of the tent, holding it in a headlock.

Raven, Kate and Starfire, began to back away. The first figure, the ghost, was wearing a black cloak and had three ugly, deformed, mutated faces.

"Does THIS look like a ghost to you?" May-Lin stated, tearing off the three faces of the monster.

Robin. Sapphire. Beast Boy.

"Hehe….Hi girls" Beast Boy said, nervously.

"Hehe…Nice night isn't it…?" Robin said nervously.

"Yeah…hehe…whoa look at the time, we'd better get to bed now bye!" Sapphire said hurriedly.

They tried to escape the headlock and run, but May-Lin wasn't going to let them go that easily.

"Um…it was just a joke…" Beast Boy said when he saw Starfire, Raven and Kate glaring at him angrily.

Kate cracked her knuckles. Starfire pulled out a baseball bat. Raven pointed at the three and moved her finger across her neck.

The three boys gulped.

**lalalalalalalalalalalala – to the readers – lalalalalalalalalalalala**

Dear Readers,

I was saddened when I read two or three of your poll replies. They really made me regret even putting up a poll. Those reviews were of people who threatened to flame me and otherwise.

I thank all the good reviewers for being reasonably kind about it.

It's because of the kind people that I searched my brain to find another plot for a different story.

I will post two stories after one or two of the current stories finish. Each with different pairings.

Reviewers who threatened me, note that I am doing this not because of you but because of the kind reviewers. Thank you and have a nice day!


	6. Snake

**Trouble at Camp**

**Chapter Six: Snake**

**By**

**Everclueless**

**Review answers for thingy**

Yes he is my character but please don't use him. I forgot to get your name so yeah.

Lost-and-Lonely-Phoenix: Yeah, I know they're not scary. I can't write scary stories but I can do some very descriptive blood-and-guts scenes. Do you want me to give you an example? Thank you, though.

Author's Note: This chapter is really bad. I created it for a delay. The delay is for the next chapter WHICH WILL BE GOOD. IF YOU REALLY WANT YOU CAN SKIP THE DELAY BUT THERE IS ONE VERY IMPORTANT DETAIL WHICH YOU WON'T THINK IS VERY IMPORTANT AT THE TIME (most likely)

So please bear with me if you think this sucks, ok? GOOD THINGS ARE COMING SOON

**# onto the chapter # **

Cyborg woke up and looked outside the tent.

It was sunrise.

"Cool. Hey guys come look at the-" Cyborg looked back inside the tent.

"Where are they? Why would they be out and about this early – especially BB…BB waking up early is like…a sin against nature...It just ain't right...Maybe they're spying on the girls…Pfft, yeah right; they're not perverts – and not dumb enough to not know that doing that is basically committing suicide if Raven wakes up…" Cyborg pondered.

Cyborg turned back around to exit the tent and bumped into Beast Boy. Behind him was Sapphire.

Beast Boy moaned in pain.

"Note…to self…never play a practical joke…on smart people…who have weapons…and we wouldn't dare hurt…" Sapphire groaned.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy moaned in agreement.

Cyborg stared at the two.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Some…people…threw us off the mountain…and sort of…left us there…in the dark…at the bottom of the mountain…and we only just managed to walk back…so much pain…" Beast Boy answered.

"Why would someone want to throw-"

Sapphire stuck up his hand to signal him to stop.

"Don't…ask…" he said.

"Hey" commented Cyborg, looking around, "where's Robin?"

"We don't know. He wasn't thrown off the cliff with us…I wonder where he is…" Sapphire murmured, seemingly regaining his breath.

"Okay then, we've got to find him"

The three clambered out of the tent.

The heard giggles coming from the girls' tent.

They quietly peeked in at them; being careful not to be noticed.

Kate, May-Lin and Starfire were sitting in a triangle. In the middle of their triangle was Robin; tied up with rope, and with a pink sock stuffed in his mouth.

Raven was meditating in a corner, allowing the others to do what they wanted.

Robin had all these pink and purple ribbons in his hair. He had a large portion of rose red blush on his cheeks, his lips had purple lipstick on them, he had hot pink eye shadow above his eyes, fake eyelashes sticky taped on his real eyelashes and the three girls were doing his nails a pretty pink colour.

The boys' mouths dropped in horror. This was wrong. Wrong on so many levels.

They ran back to their tent; maybe this wasn't the best time.

Sure, they felt a bit guilty leaving Robin; but it was better him than themselves.

**# ain't I the most evil little devil? # **

Everyone gathered in the hall. The tables and chairs had been set out in a dining room fashion and the titans and Kate were sitting at one table.

"Starfire" Frank pointed at Starfire "Could you please do Breakfast today?"

"Oh yes" Starfire squealed with delight "I would love to help with the fast of Break! I should make my Pudding of Joy; it is only necessary on such an occasion!"

Starfire flew towards the kitchen.

"You have no idea what hell you've created" Sapphire glared at the camp guide.

Frank backed off after he put some red cordial on the table.

"More cordial" Raven sighed.

**# Half an hour later # **

Everyone sat down with very varying food.

Everyone had a small bowl of oats, some pancakes (In BB and May-Lin's case, tofu pancakes) and a bowl full of…who knows what…

"Ugh…" Cyborg complained, staring at the oats, "I can't eat this, it's horse food!"

Kate opened her mouth to speak when Robin entered the hall.

He was crawling, he had make up on, he had a sock stuffed in his mouth, he had a pole tied to him, he had pretty nails and he was being humiliated in front of the school, but he didn't care; all he wanted was food…delicious food…

Robin, who looked like a harassed hobo, grabbed all of Cyborg's food and shoved it into his mouth; plate, bowl and all.

Everyone just stared.

"Anyone else lost their appetite?" Kate asked, pushing her plate away.

Most of the teens did the same as Kate but a few (including Beast Boy) just chewed cautiously.

**$$LATER$$**

"Okay!" Frank yelled enthusiastically "Now, that you've all finished your breakfast, I'd like to tell you all that someone you all know is going to stay with us during the camp. Give a warm welcome to the Education Minister!"

Most people clapped lightly; they either didn't really care or they disliked him but didn't want to be rude.

"Dammit" Raven muttered, storming out of the hall.

Sapphire followed her.

"What's wrong?"

"I swear that bastard is following me. He's like a Trojan. He just won't go away" Raven tried to calm her angry tone to monotone. She didn't want to blow up the bathroom or the only proper building.

Sapphire hugged her.

"Don't worry about it" Sapphire said.

Raven gave him a small smile and they walked over to the others who had just come out of the hall.

"Hey guys" Cyborg said "Frankenstein just told us all that we're going on a bushwalk! We have to put a one litre bottle of water in our back packs and our cameras."

Sapphire and Raven nodded. The boys went into their tent and the girls into theirs.

Soon, they all came out and the bushwalk began.

**(()) ON THE BUSH WALK (())**

After they had been split up into five groups, they had all started walking. Raven was relieved that the Education Minister wasn't in their group. The teen titans, of course, were all in the same group. Unfortunately, Suzanna was present.

Their group leader was Frank and they had already been walking for a while.

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy asked in exasperation.

"We've already walked for half an hour. So, half an hour away. And then we have an hour walk back" Frank answered.

Beast Boy groaned.

"Beast Boy, you're lucky I chose the shortest course. Everyone else has three or four hours walking instead of two. Quit complaining."

"It has been LONGER than half an hour so far. I counted the seconds. It has been fifty four minutes and thirty four seconds." Beast Boy argued.

"Only because our navigators didn't tell us they couldn't read a map" Frank retorted.

"Don't you bring us into this!" Cyborg and Kate bared their teeth.

Frank had selected them earlier as navigators. Cyborg had to read the map and Kate had to tell Cyborg which way they were going with a compass.

Silence enclosed the groups as they walked on.

**AFTER A LONG TIME, THEY FINALLY WERE AT THE CAMPSITE.**

As everyone in their group walked back to their tents, something caught Starfire's eye.

It appeared to have no legs, a long body and it had a forked tongue. It made a hissing sound.

Starfire was enchanted by the sound and immediately adored the creature.

"Kyaaa! You are so cute!" Starfire picked up the creature, giving it a hug.

The creature slipped out of her fingers and wrapped itself around her neck. Starfire couldn't breathe.

The creature, still strangling Starfire, bit the hand that was trying to get it off her.

Robin turned and saw the snake and quickly took action; grabbing the snake and yanking it off sharply. It attempted biting him but he quickly threw it into the bushes.

Starfire bent down on her knees and cried at her bleeding hand and at how scary it was being strangled.

Robin picked her up bridal style and took her quickly over to Frank.

"Ouch. Snake bite. The venom looks harmful too. Come with me, let's get you treated." Frank took Starfire off Robin and carefully went inside the hall to look after her.

**&.& IMPORTANT READ &.&**

**DON'T SCROLL DOWN! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

The polls are closed. All pairings have been decided for the two stories. Except for one of the stories there is a draw.

SO VOTE FOR ONE OF THESE TWO

BB/Star

BB/Terra

BB/OC

Thank you : )


	7. Well, Kate'sunusual, isn't she?

**Trouble At Camp**

**Chapter Seven: Well, Kate's…unusual, isn't she?**

**By Everclueless**

**Author's Note/ Reviews:**

Okay, both stories' pairings are locked in.

Thank you!

Onto reviews.

RobinluvsStar: No problem

Lost Inside: I won't sue you.

An Angry person:

I shall post your review here so people know what I'm talking about.

From: An ANGRY person!( )

GEEZ! Your are such an Idiot! You totally stink! I mean just dropping your

actualy GOOD story for this peice a $#$! And by GOOD story I'm talking 'bout

"All is Fair Or is it". I realy liked that story and you just tossed it in the

trash can! Your are such a # jerk!

Anyway, number one; why do you say I'm "dropping" All is Fair Or is It? I am still writing it. What gave you the idea I'm dropping it?

Number two, if you think this story sucks, why did you read it and even bother to review it?

Number three, if you review again, please tell me what's wrong with my story. I know I'm not a good writer so you don't need to tell me.

**THE STORY**

May-Lin yawned as they trekked through the forest. Some students had been woken at five am just so they could go abseiling and have plenty of spare time for the rest of the day. Which was pretty stupid as it was just unnecessary to wake up at such an early hour.

The titans and Kate were among these students. Not to mention, Suzanna.

They had walked four kilometres.

"Okay team" Frank said, "We can keep to the dirt track or we can cut through the bush and shrub."

"And you think that we would want to cut through the bush and shrub why exactly?" Sapphire asked.

"Because if we continued on the dirt track; we'd have to walk another ten kilometres before we reached the abseiling spot. If we cut through the bush; it'd take about twenty minutes" Frankenstein explained.

"We're cutting through the bush" Raven said quickly.

She didn't want to waste her life by walking long distances.

They started walking through the bush. It only reached their ankles at first but then the vegetation like bushes were up to their waists.

While it was only reaching their ankles, Kate was avoiding stepping on the vegetation and when it reached their waists she clung onto Raven; who was doing the smart thing and flying.

As soon as they reached a clearing, Frank yelled at Raven and started lecturing her how using powers on camp showed she didn't have any camp spirit and so on.

While he was doing this, he passed around harnesses. This was the abseiling spot after all.

There was a ring firmly stuck in a large nearby rock. Robin looked over the edge to see that the abseil went down a long way and it was very high. There was a gorge way beneath them.

He smirked. This would be no challenge for him.

**A short while later**

"I am NOT going abseiling!" Raven said, trying hard not to raise her voice, "I don't do harnesses. I can already fly. Why would I want to?"

Frank continued to persuade her and finally left saying, "Well if you're too chicken…"

Raven didn't care. Insults couldn't penetrate her.

Sapphire sat down beside her and they watched Robin abseil. He was in the bottom in seconds. Once again, he was trying to prove he was fearless.

Cyborg took a fair amount longer than Robin; he wasn't agile and this was a new experience to him. He had never really left the ground before.

As soon as Cyborg had finished, some arguing started.

"You are so stupid! I can't BELIEVE you were stupid enough to touch a snake and believe it was your friend! You IDIOT!" Suzanna pointed at Starfire and laughed.

"You are not being very nice. Please stop your insults" Starfire looked as if she was going to cry.

Raven stood up.

"Suzanna, stop it. Do you realise how immature you sound?" Raven asked.

Raven was quite a few centimetres shorter than most girls in the year. However, she was a head shorter than Suzanna.

Suzanna lowered herself down a bit, mocking Raven's height.

Raven quickly and sharply slapped Suzanna.

Suzanna gaped and walked away, waving a hand behind her, saying "See you, bitches!"

Everyone sat back down and nothing interesting happened until May-Lin was going to abseil.

"It's alright May-Lin, just ease yourself backwards into the air and…kind of…jump" Frank tried to coax.

May-Lin eventually ran back to the group, crying.

The titans and Kate huddled around her.

"I just couldn't do it. It was too high. I just couldn't do it" May-Lin shook her head, tears running down her face, "You guys must think really low of me to be afraid of heights…"

"No" Beast Boy comforted, "Everyone's afraid of something..."

Suddenly, Kate burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!" May-Lin felt insulted, thinking Kate was laughing at her.

"Oh, nothing. It's just when I'm sad I usually imagine strange things" Kate explained, "I was feeling sad because you were sad so I imagined these little blue elves dancing a random Egyptian dance on that small rock over there singing 'Rigata! Rigata!'"

Kate displayed the dance she saw the elves doing and the titans all agreed it was very funny; in a random way.

May-Lin was happier, no doubt.

**On the bushwalk back… (You know the thing that cuts ten kilometres)**

"And we'll fight…for bovine freedom…and run free…with the buffalo" Beast Boy and May-Lin sang.

Raven was trying to shove some leaves into her ears; as a substitute for ear plugs.

Starfire was glaring at the shrub around her; ready to kill any snakes that came out. After the bite and Suzanna's taunting, she hated the animal.

Robin hugged her. He was worried about her. Starfire smiled as a response.

May-Lin was watching Kate, who was once again avoiding stepping on any plants.

"What ARE you doing?" May-Lin asked her.

"Well..." Kate started, "I love plants. A lot. Enough to be bothered to avoid stepping on them. Enough to not eat anything that comes from plants and enough to only eat meat and have to eat those yucky vitamin tablets."

"So, basically you are saying that you are the exact opposite of a vegan?"

"Yeah."

"I like you" Cyborg said, "You are smarter than these two…vegans!"

"I like you too. You can actually see that meat is better than that garbage they call tofu!" Kate said.

"Hey! Stop being prejudice against us!" Beast Boy complained.

"Fine, fine…" Kate and Cyborg sighed and Cyborg joined Kate in avoiding stepping on plants.

Beast Boy and May-Lin felt hurt that their friends were being prejudice against them, but they snickered. Cyborg and Kate were perfect for each other. So they decided that they needed to act soon so they could put their mission "Mission: C + K" into action.

Starfire started talking.

"It is my day of birth in three days." Starfire said with glee.

"Cool." Robin replied.

**Way Later**

After having dinner outside, Frank told everyone their nightly activity, outside, by a campfire.

"Today's nightly activity will be LOADS OF FUN. The reason why we ate outside tonight is because we have set up a stereo, karaoke, stage, disco ball and those different coloured lights for a dance. You've probably been to loads of dances before but this is DIFFERENT. YOU HAVE A THEME. There are two themes each of you can choose from. Silly or Kindergarten. NO GOTHS OR NORMAL OR FANCY DRESSING." Frank said.

Most people cheered at the opportunity to do something that was remotely civilized and that was actually ELECTRONIC.

Raven and Sapphire, however, just groaned.


	8. The Dance

**Trouble At Camp**

**Chapter Eight:The Dance**

**By Everclueless**

Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg entered the hall. Practically every other male was there and only a couple of girls.

"Why do girls take so long?" Cyborg asked.

"Girls don't take long. Boys just rush." Kate answered in an are-you-crazy voice.

Cyborg coughed. If you didn't know any better, you'd think he'd smuggled a sarcastic "Sure" in there.

Kate also coughed. It sounded vaguely like "Idiot".

They smiled at each other like nothing had ever happened. Kate started to observe what the boys were wearing.

Cyborg had somehow shoved a small black t-shirt on and squeezed into overalls. He had a cardboard lollipop.

Cyborg looked downright uncomfortable.

Sapphire was wearing a PINK t-shirt with the words "I LIKE PIE" written in white out on it. He was also wearing overalls.

He seemed like he was in a state of shock – he probably hadn't been prepared when whoever dressed him like he was dressed had, well, dressed him! He also looked relieved. Kate wondered why until she glanced at what someone had stuffed on Robin.

Robin was wearing a ridiculous purple suit with a pink purple-polka-dot tie. He was wearing clown shoes (you know those REALLY long shoes that make squeaking noises). His hair wasn't its usual spiky self. It was…different…all…smoothed down…and…just plain…weird…...

He seemed outraged. It definitely looked like someone had forced him to wear this.

'Probably Beast Boy' Kate smirked.

Beast Boy was wearing knee-high woollen socks. They were all the colours of the rainbow. He was wearing a red and white metre-high hat. He wore fluffy green slippers. Not to mention, a white t-shirt with cartoon ducks on it and purple shorts with the words "SAVE THE ANIMALS" on them.

He was grinning, proud of his "fashion statement".

Kate was wearing a pink ballet costume with fairy wings and a fake tiara, pretending to be a fairy princess.

Starfire soon dragged Raven into the hall.

Starfire had all hair in braids. To describe her clothing would be to say she looked like a magical, pretty, genie.

Raven was emitting a low hissing sound.

The boys assumed Starfire and, probably, May-Lin had tried to stuff her into something PINK or FRILLY and Raven had fought against them and had obviously won but was somehow wounded.

Sapphire soon spotted some smudged make up on Raven's arm and neck.

"Go Raven" he cheered silently. He was also embarrassed. His girlfriend had actually won the struggle to wear something, well, relatively normal. He, however, had shamefully lost the war.

Raven was wearing a Black long-sleeve shirt and a long black skirt that nearly covered her shoes. She wore big black boots. The only thing Starfire seemed to have won was the fact that Raven had pink flowers embroidered on the shirt. Fortunately for Raven, they were small, and there were only four around the neck area and four on each sleeve.

She knew Frank wouldn't be happy, but frankly, she didn't care.

Well…for her it was out of normal…..kind of….I mean, she did usually wear a black leotard and a blue cloak/coat/cape thing.

Raven glanced at Cyborg, Sapphire and Robin and said, "What the hell happened to you guys!"

They muttered words. Words that sounded like "Stupid Beast Boy".

Raven glared at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy ignored it and started jumping around.

"Where's May-Lin?" he said over and over and over again.

Beast Boy went outside to look for her.

Robin, Cyborg and Sapphire, quickly took their ridiculous clothing off. They had normal clothes underneath. The three boys shoved the ridiculous clothes into a bag and Robin promptly put a bomb in it and threw it out the window.

They smiled, relieved.

Raven hugged Sapphire – she had felt uncomfortable when he was wearing pink.

Starfire just kept looking from the window to Robin and the others to the window to Robin and the others.

"Oookkaaay…" was all that came from Kate.

May-Lin bounded in, dressed as a little girl. She wore sneakers; one had a pink ribbon for a shoelace, the other had orange ribbon. Her skirt was orange with white polka dots – it was very frilly. She had a white t-shirt with a large pink circle in the middle. In the circle was a big fat orange cat and below him was the word "Garfield" in orange.

Beast Boy followed her. He didn't seem to notice the boys' change in appearance.

The music turned on and Beast Boy and May-Lin started dancing free style. After all, this wasn't a formal dance.

The two looked absolutely ridiculous.

"I do not know them" Raven said.

The others agreed with Raven.

"Let's go over this way" Sapphire said and they walked into the farthest corner of the dance floor.

Now that they were no longer feeling embarrassed, Starfire and Robin walked onto the dance floor.

Raven and Sapphire just stayed in the corner, talking.

Cyborg and Kate both started walking towards the punch bowl and they accidentally bumped into each other.

"Oops, sorry." They each said to each other, blushing madly.

"Ladies first" Cyborg graciously offered.

"You know, I believe in gentlemen first, so you should go first" Kate insisted.

"No, you should"

"No, you should"

"I insist you should"

"But _I_ insist _you_ should"

"My fair lady, your beauty deserves to go first"

"My beauty is non existent, so that means I don't deserve to go first and you do"

"Are you saying you aren't beautiful? You have to be kidding me."

"I am not beautiful."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"You are"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Am not" Cyborg said quickly.

"Are too" Kate said, without thinking and then realised, "I mean…AM NOT"

"Too late. You admitted you are beautiful, so you deserve to go first"

"Well, if that is so, then doesn't it mean I have the first say? And I say that you should go first"

"Should not"

"Should too"

"Should not"

"Should too"

"Those two are hopelessly in love" May-Lin muttered to Beast Boy.

When they had noticed the others had disappeared, they had stopped dancing quite as wildly and crazily and they had gradually moved closer to the rest of the team. They had been in earshot of Cyborg and Kate the whole time.

"Yeah, but we still need to do a lot on operation C+K. I don't know how we'll get them together. I mean, they love each other, they are too blind to see that the other loves them, and they are too blind to see that they love the other. Not to mention, their kindness towards each other makes them do nothing; at the rate things are going, they'll spend the whole dance politely and calmly arguing that the other should have punch first." Beast Boy murmured.

"Is arguing even the right word? They aren't exactly fighting with each other or raising their voices. I say it's more like…a light disagreement." May-Lin muttered back.

"Well, the point is, we can't do anything now. Such a pity that we won't see them dancing together."

Sapphire and Raven were oblivious to everything else that was happening. They were openly talking and it felt great talking to one another. Like a great burden being lifted.

Robin had gone to bed a while ago; he wanted to be in top condition for tomorrow. Starfire had also gone to bed; she wanted some beauty sleep.

And May-Lin and Beast Boy?

The two continued to dance the night away.


	9. Games of Fun

**Trouble at Camp**

**Chapter Nine: Games of "Fun"**

**By Everclueless**

Author's Note: I have **NOT** cancelled/deleted/stopped writing this story. I do wonder, though, why I only had one reviewer for the last chapter. Is it because I'm updating too slow or they've forgotten about this story or think it has been cancelled/deleted/etc.? TELL ME WHY! YOUR SILENCE SCARES ME!

By the way, these games are actual things that happened to me in real life.

/ONTO THE CHAPTER/

Everyone was sleeping, quietly, peacefully…when all of a sudden…

"RISE AND SHINE YOU LAZY MEDITERRANEAN MONGEESE!" the camp guide called Mark screamed through one of those…things that…make your voice really loud…

Everyone groaned in their tents.

"What is a Mediterranean mongoose?" Starfire inquired.

"Don't know, don't care. All I care about right now is murdering the son of a btch who woke me up!" Raven replied, angrily, eyes flaring black.

"I think it's some type of animal. By the way, Raven's intimidating me…" Kate said.

"She usually tends to do that" May-Lin stated.

Raven ran out of the tent.

"I'm going to go kill Mark as well. I strongly believe it is against the law to wake up before ten o'clock on a weekend."

May-Lin dove after Raven.

Starfire and Kate glanced nervously at each other as they heard sounds of someone attacking someone; what intimidated them even more than those sounds were the high pitched, girlish scream that rang out and the blood that had suddenly splattered on the outside of the tent.

/IN THE HALL/

Everyone was sitting on the floor in the hall. Everyone had noticed that a stage was now in the hall.

Frank stood on the stage.

"Today, we have some announcements. The Education Minister arrived here a day or two ago, unfortunately, he hasn't been able to participate in any of the activities. However, it is definite that he will be participating a LOT more in the future!"

"Dammit!" Raven hissed.

"Tomorrow, we will have more order with dinner to prevent pushing or shoving. Also, unfortunately, because of recent events, one of our dear camp guides, Mark, is in hospital. A few minutes after he woke all of you up, we found him on the floor, with two black eyes, a bleeding nose, a lot of ripped skin, amnesia, and paraplegic, not to mention emotionally and mentally unstable."

Raven and May-Lin suddenly had evil smiles on their faces and their eyes had lit up. Sapphire and Beast Boy noticed this and started to shuffle away, slowly.

"On a more positive note, today, we will be doing some games. And we're all gonna have fun!"

Raven's smile dropped and she groaned. Sapphire also groaned.

"How many times are we gonna groan this camp?" Sapphire asked.

"How many times have we groaned?" Raven asked.

"Well, if I had a dollar for each of your groans I'd be a millionaire, and if I had a dollar for all the groans that are gonna occur during this camp as well as how many groans that has already occurred, I'd be a billionaire." Robin said.

"The first game we're gonna have, well it's not really a game, well it kinda is…TO THE POINT, put up your hand if you are brave"

Almost the entire hall had their hands up, after all, who would want their friends to think they were cowards?

The titans and Kate all had their hands up in honesty, except Raven and Sapphire.

"Why aren't you twos hands up? You two are brave!" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, but if we put our hands up, we'll be no doubt volunteering for something we know we won't like and it's possible we'll get picked." Raven and Sapphire pointed out, in unison.

Frank chose Kate, Suzanna and a random blonde girl called Yolanda. Holly, the vice camp leader, ushered the three through to another room, locking the door behind.

"Alright you guys. Those three girls are being instructed on what to do. They are going to be told to catch some money that I am going to drop while they're blind folded. They are going to be told that if they catch the money, they get to keep it. They are going to be told that they have to catch it via clapping or they can't keep it. Now, you're probably wondering, why'd they go into another room then? The answer is because we won't actually be dropping money."

Frank opened a trap door on the stage and took out a carton of eggs.

"This is what we're dropping"

Frank put the cartoon back in the trap door and shut the door.

"Poor Kate" Cyborg murmured.

"Yeah, but think of Suzanne's face!" Beast Boy whispered, sniggering.

"Okay, all three of you can come in."

The three girls came in.

Frank got three fifty dollar notes.

"Okay, now all of you can practice once without blindfolds"

They all managed to catch the money.

"Alright, Yolanda, you stay here. Here's your blindfold. I'll just put it on, nice and tight. The other two, you two go back into the other room where you can't hear or see anything – I mean where you can't cheat."

Kate and Suzanna went away.

Frank pulled out the eggs.

"Okay, I want you to clap your hands to catch the money. The money will be dropped when I saw now. Now!"

Yolanda clapped her hands. She flexed her fingers and finally screamed. She ran away in the direction of the bathroom, occasionally hitting walls as she forgot she still had her blindfold on.

Most of the hall laughed, some felt pity.

"Alright, Holly, bring in Suzanna."

Holly went into the room and got Suzanna while Frank hid the eggs.

He wrapped the blindfold tightly over her eyes and repeated his instructions.

She clapped. Immediately, she screamed. Her blindfold fell off. She saw Frank and wiped her hands on him and ran, still screaming to the bathroom.

"Her face!" Raven laughed, not caring what she broke or melted.

"It was all screwed up in disgust!" Sapphire laughed, also not caring.

"You know, today's been great and it's only just begun! Sure, I was woken up but I got a very decent, inhumane revenge and sure, there's bad news about the Education Minister. But Suzanna's face made it all worthwhile!"

All the titans were laughing.

Except Starfire, who looked sad.

"Starfire? What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"I feel sorry for her."

"But why? She's mocked you, she's mocked Raven. She's called us bitches, which is wrong to us boys seeing as bitch means female dog and we aren't females, except it's all about the concept of an insult, of course. She's a horrible, HORRIBLE person and she deserves it."

"I still feel bad."

"You know that song by Papa Roach? You know that goes: _I tear my heart open…_something, something…_My weakness is…That I care too much…_You're kind of like that. You care a lot about people, even bad people. Your heart is big and welcoming, and it's not always good because sometimes you're hurt because of it. But personally, I am grateful because if your heart wasn't as big as it is, then you'd never have been able to forgive me for the countless things I have done."

Starfire gave Robin a kiss.

Frank once again hid the eggs and Holly fetched Kate.

The blindfold was tightly wrapped, the instruction said, etc.

Kate clapped. She ripped off her blindfold. She saw Frank at the other end of the stage, chuckling. She heard nearly everyone laughing. She saw a carton of eggs with still nine eggs left just thirty centimetres away. She grabbed the carton and started throwing eggs at Frank mercilessly.

The crowd roared in hysterics; they all cheered and whistled and clapped Kate on.

The eggs ran out.

"You guys say you want an encore?" Kate yelled out to the crowd.

This was followed by loud cheering.

Kate ran into the kitchen and came out with another carton of eggs. Frank started running out of the hall but all of a sudden, Kate appeared in front of him. Frank yelped.

She smashed an egg into his face and cracked an egg on his head. He turned and ran the other way, yolk streaming down his head. Kate threw eggs at him, one after another.

The crowd roared in hysterics and Kate seemed to be loving the limelight.

/After Frank had gotten himself cleaned up/

"Okay, now I want you to raise your hand if you are not good at demonstrating things"

After the last display, no one put their hand up.

"Haha! Little did you lot know that I actually intend to choose five people who kept their hands down! MUAHAHAHAA!"

He chose Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, a surfer dude and a rich snobby boy.

They all reluctantly went into the other room.

"Now, Holly's going to tell them to perform to us what they do while using the toilet in the morning! Holly is going to tell them that this chair is the toilet."

Starfire, Kate, May-Lin, Sapphire and Raven all exchanged curious, yet disgusting, yet unbelieving, glances.

The surfer dude came out and saw the chair in the centre of the stage. He sat down and started moving his hands as if he was attacking someone with a light saber, making the noises as well.

Everyone stared in shock as he went off the stage.

The rich boy went on.

He peered closely at the chair before sitting. He started "driving". He also made the sound affects. He made a screeching noise as he turned on the breaks.

"Hey babe, wanna go for a ride?"

Everyone just stared at him as he left the stage.

Cyborg sat on the chair and pretended to grab something on the floor. He slowly, making grunting noises, lifted it, as if he was under strain. It was clear that he was lifting a weight. Once he had it up to his shoulders, he yelled out "MOTHER" and then suddenly lifted it up as far as his arms could put it (on the vertical, arms straight up) and yelled "FUC---!".

Sapphire, Raven, Kate, May-Lin and Starfire all had their mouths wide open, so did most people.

"Eww…" Raven said.

Everyone stared at him as he left the stage.

Beast Boy walked on and sat down. He started acting as if he was on a rollercoaster, screaming when it went down.

He walked off, everyone staring.

Finally, Robin walked on. He inspected the chair, lifted it up to check nothing was under it. He looked at the bottom of the chair, the back of the chair, the area around the chair and finally sat.

"OOH AH AH AH!" Robin made noises that made him sound like a monkey. He started scratching himself under his armpits and on his…lower behind…and with the other hand he touched his hair as if grabbing something small and then shoved it in his mother.

Everyone stared at him as he went down.

Frank got up on the stage.

"Boys, get up here!"

The five walked up on the stage.

Frank spoke again.

"Now, we're all wondering, is that really what you do while using the toilet in the morning?"

Everyone giggled.

The boys looked shocked and horrified and, of course, furious. Robin got out his bo-staff and began beating Frank; he looked like he wanted to beat him into a bloody pulp. Cyborg started attacking him by hitting him; ah, the good old fashioned way. Beast Boy transformed into a cat and pounced on Frank, trying to gauge his eyes out.

Everyone broke into hysterics once more.

/AUTHOR'S NOTE/

Author's Note: Next chapter is "Games of Fun cont.". I'm going to try to update All is Fair this weekend.


	10. Games of Fun continued

**Trouble at Camp**

**Chapter 10: Games of "Fun" continued**

**By Everclueless**

**Author's Note:**

Yay! I just put up chapter nine of "All is Fair, or is it?"

And I've already written the tenth chapter of "All is Fair, or is it?" just I haven't posted it because I'm waiting for as many reviews as possible before putting the chapter up. SO REVIEW!

Now I'm updating this! Yay!

Let me express my joy by singing. La. There we go, I'm done.

**() () May the story CONTINUE () () **

"Wow," Raven commented, "I can't believe it's already night; it's pitch black!"

"Yeah I know"

Frank was leading everyone (everyone in the camp) to a place which you could call a clearing. The grass looked as if it had been freshly mowed but that seemed incredible seeing as there was no electronics around. There were occasionally bushes to hide behind or in. There were some trees to hide behind as well and there were small hills.

"Okay, now, if you have torches, chuck them away. You will be punished if you are found with a torch. Unless you're in. Now, we're going to play 'Murder in the Dark'. Holly and I will be referees. We will choose two people to be murderers." Frank took a breath. He then continued.

"These two people will have torches. If they see you, they have to call out your name or point at you if they don't know your name. We marked out the boundaries early this morning. You can go anywhere in the boundaries and be safe because we used a special product to lure all bugs and animals away from this place. The shining torches from the murderers will be enough to keep them away from here. Once the murderers spot you, you must come join us referees by that big oak tree over there, which is still in the boundaries and where we can see you all, light or dark."

Frank waved wildly at a big oak tree.

"The murderers can have their torches on at the same time but cannot have their torches on all the time. The winner(s) will get a prize. You can win if you obtain this shiny ball"

Frank showed everyone a shiny, black bouncy ball which fit perfectly in the palm of his hand.

"The murderers, however, will win and get a prize each if everyone gets out before someone gets the ball. Once someone has grabbed the shiny ball, shout 'I've got the ball'. We will play this game once and then we'll play one game of hide and seek with two seekers. If the two seekers find everyone in the given time, the two seekers each get a prize. Once again, once you're spotted, go to the big oak tree. After the given time is up, Holly and I will call out 'Time's up'. Anyone left has to step out of their hiding spot and then, depending on how many people there are, another given time will be given and the two seekers need to try and find the hiders. This will go on until only one hider is left after the time period or no one is left after the time period. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Ok" spoke Holly, "Our two murderers shall be…Kate and May-Lin. Now, Kate, May-Lin, you two will turn around and close your eyes until told otherwise. The rest of you, come with me."

Holly led everyone to the edge of the boundaries; the furthest edge from the shiny ball.

Everyone hid somewhere at the edge; behind a bush, tree, hill, just lying down, etc.

Holly returned to the big oak.

"Murderers, open your eyes and grab the torches at your feet. The game starts…now!"

May-Lin and Kate picked up their torches.

"This is gonna be fun" Kate whispered.

"Yeah, it is. Let's be quiet now. You quietly creep that way and I'll quietly creep this way. That way, we can suddenly shine the light and no one would have time to recover. Let's not stray too far from the ball though. We need to protect it." May-Lin said logically.

The titans were all separated from each other.

Everyone was slowly advancing and then hiding. Robin was taking the advantage of the trees. Climbing from tree to tree, kinda like a monkey…what a strategy…Who would've thought to look up there?

Raven and Sapphire wanted to teleport to the ball to show how pointless the game was; but that would probably just get everyone upset at them for ruining the game. It did seem at least a bit fun and the prize bit was enticing so people would be upset. So, Sapphire and Raven were just trying to get caught.

Starfire was being good hearted and playing properly; not even thinking of using her powers to her advantage.

Cyborg was having difficulty hiding due to his size. The trees were too thin to cover his broad shoulders and it was hard for him to crawl without making much sound.

Beast Boy wasn't cheating…not really…well he was using his powers to his advantage but it's not like he could've just simply teleported to the ball, like Raven and Sapphire.

He just hid by being a fly. But he knew that May-Lin would be able to spot him in any form, or smell him in any form. May-Lin knew him too well. Not to mention, Frank said that there shouldn't be any animals, which didn't help him.

**() () Ten minutes later () () **

Cyborg was crawling when suddenly a light flashed.

"Sorry Cyborg" Kate said, soon turning the light off. Cyborg trudged over to the big oak tree.

He smiled seeing he wasn't the only one who had gotten out. Suzanna was looking pissed off. The rich snobby boy was also looking pissed off. The surfer guy looked content. There were about six other randoms.

Then, he saw Sapphire and Raven whispering to each other.

Cyborg creeped over.

"Hi guys." Cyborg started.

"Hi. We have a really good view of everyone from here, don't we?" Sapphire commented.

"Yeah we do." Cyborg whispered, "You two tried to get out, didn't you?"

"We don't know what you're talking about" they replied, ever so monotonous and innocent.

Cyborg smirked to himself.

Everyone who was out was quiet and watched everyone who was still in; quietly cheering them on.

Starfire soon skipped over to the tree, as well as fivemore randoms.

**() () Somewhere else in the boundaries, twenty minutes later () () **

Robin and Beast Boy were the only ones still in. A voice had just rung out 'Five minutes left'.

Beast Boy was having an easy time being a fly. He could quickly dart into bushes and was hard to spot when behind a tree. He was very wary though. He knew that May-Lin knew he hadn't been spotted yet. He knew she was looking for him.

His only trouble apart from that was that he had no idea which way the ball was.

Robin was not suffering under those problems.

From the tree branches, he could see the ball but he couldn't see the people.

He just needed to make sure he didn't fall or break a branch because then Kate and May-Lin would look up and spot him.

**/ROBIN/**

Robin kept swinging from branch to branch until he reached the end. Suddenly, there were no more trees near him apart from ones behind him. He had to get down and make a run for the ball. It was so close…

'Maybe I can jump to it…'

**/BEAST BOY/**

Beast Boy saw the ball. It was just a couple of metres away. He couldn't take it. He turned into a human and ran for it.

**/ROBIN/**

He was thinking…To jump and run for it…or not to jump and run for it…That was the question.

He was about to jump when he pulled himself back.

'You idiot, that was your chance!' he scolded himself mentally.

Then, he saw something dart out and then a light flashed below.

"You're out Beast Boy!"

Robin grinned to himself and then praised himself. He hadn't been an idiot after all.

He'd been a genius. Not only had he avoided being caught but now he knew where the murderers were.

Robin jumped and darted out while May-Lin and Kate were off guard and grabbed the ball.

"I've got it!" he yelled.

Frank and Holly turned on their torches and summoned everyone together.

"We'll give you your prize tomorrow, Robin. Now, on with the next game!" Holly announced.

"Nice strategy Robin" May-Lin complimented.

"Thanks. You guys were pretty good murderers, though."

"The two seekers shall be Beast Boy and Starfire, but no powers, okay? Great. Turn around and close your eyes and count to sixty. The rest of you, run and hide but stay within the boundaries."

Everyone ran for it.

"56…57…58…59…60…HERE WE COME SO HIDE YOUR BUTTS IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!" Beast Boy yelled.

Starfire and Beast Boy both went different ways, torches in hand if need be.

Starfire immediately shone a torch up a tree.

"Hello, friend Robin!" She called up, laughing.

"How did you know?"

"You should not ever repeat the same hiding place in a row" Starfire laughed slightly.

"Aw" Robin pretended to pout.

Starfire giggled a little more and Robin made his way over to the big oak tree.

Starfire continued on.

Raven and Sapphire were sitting together in a bush, whispering.

They were actually trying this time because the longer they weren't caught, the longer they didn't have to sit with all the other people; especially the bitches like Suzanna.

They were enjoying each other's company.

May-Lin was hiding in a strange place.

She had crawled into a burrow she had dug herself, behind a hill that had many trees surrounding it, shading it, hiding it.

Cyborg kept moving.

"Oh no, where can I hide…what's this way?"

Cyborg walked a little further away.

He felt like he was going downhill.

"Oh well. I'm still in the boundaries. I don't remember stepping over any markers." He muttered to himself.

Cyborg yawned.

"What time is it? Whatever it is, I'm sleepy. Maybe…I'll just…lie down for a lil bit…"

Cyborg lay down on the cold ground.

Kate was panicking.

'Am I still in the boundaries? I don't think I am. I didn't pass any markers but I can't hear anyone or see any light. Maybe I'll just call out…see if anyone's there…sure I'd be giving up my chance to win if I'm fine but it's the only way to know if I'm lost or not' Kate thought.

"He-hello?" Kate called.

No one replied. This made her panic more.

"Hello?"

No response.

"HELLO!" She practically yelled, panicking a lot.

Kate started hyperventilating.

Her hyperventilating made her dizzy; it was a domino effect.

She started stumbling around blindly because of her dizziness. She stumbled backwards and her foot hit a rock; she tripped and felt herself flying…or falling...

Kate hit land and her head hit rock.

Everything went fuzzy and then black…

**() () Later () () **

"Okay, well since time's up and no one's come out, clearly no one is left. Congratulations Beast Boy and Starfire. You two make great seekers. You two will get your prizes tomorrow, just like Robin. Now, it's time to go and have showers and get into your sleeping bags."

Everyone started the journey back to the campsite.

"Hey Raven, wait up." Robin jogged up to Raven.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded and gave Sapphire a peck on the cheek before allowing Robin to pull her away from everyone.

"Raven, you know how Starfire's birthday is in a couple of days?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I've got this great idea for something I can do and give her. But I need your help."

"Why my help?"

"Well because you are unlikely to blab and I need your powers."

"Can Sapphire help too, then?"

"Well, not really. I need some of your advice on some things as well and I will definitely need you to be a distraction to Starfire at some point in time. You're the only one who can do a perfect job at those because you're her best friend."

"Well you're her boyfriend"

"Yeah well, the advice I need could only be answered by you"

Robin then continued to tell Raven all about his magnificent plan.

"That's brilliant! That'sreally romantic! Starfire will love it!"

"Ok, good. Just so you know, I'll have to get you away from Sapphire at points during the next fewdays so…"

"Relax, Robin. I'm not some kind of dependant, vulnerable child."

The two rejoined the bustling crowd.

But no one realised that two people were missing……..


	11. FORGIVE THIS BAD CHAPTER

**Trouble at Camp**

**Chapter Eleven: FORGIVE THIS CHAPTER'S SUCKINESS…**

**By Everclueless**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END AFTER READING THE STORY OR IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE STORY JUST SKIP TO THE NOTE!**

The sun rose, birds chirping. It was a new day. Cyborg stretched and yawned sleepily.

"Ah. A new day. One less day before going home to sweet, sweet technology!" Cyborg said, smiling.

His smile dropped. He blinked twice and rubbed his eyes.

"Where…where am I?" Cyborg looked around him.

He was surrounded by shrubbery and trees. He was in a forest.

"What am I doing here? What happened? Why aren't I in the tent with the others?" Cyborg asked himself.

Cyborg thought.

"Oh yeah. We are playing murder in the dark, or something. Or at least, we were. I must have fallen asleep. But I thought we were in a clearing. Then again, there was a forest to one side of the clearing. Maybe that's where I am! All I need to do is use my sensors to find which direction the camp is in and I can get back. But why didn't anyone notice I didn't come back? Oh well."

His sensors pointed him in a direction. Cyborg walked in that direction.

Eventually, he had walked out of the forest. His eyes widened.

He was on some sort of beach. But that wasn't the bad thing. The bad thing was that it appeared he was on an island.

He could see the base camp at the top of a mountain, in the distance.

Cyborg nearly screamed. It looked like he had accidentally gone out of the boundaries after all. He couldn't swim back to the mountain and proper land. It was too far away and who knew what lurked in the deep water…

"Okay, Cyborg. You got onto this island somehow by walking. There must be a simple way to get back by walking."

He took a deep breath in…and out. In…and out.

He noticed a rocky area further along the beach. He saw something moving. Getting his sonic cannon ready, Cyborg approached the figure carefully.

Kate moaned.

"Ow…my head…what happened? Where am I?"

She peered around her. It seemed she was on the rocks on some sort of beach. She looked at the beach's golden sand.

Cyborg's face and sonic cannon popped up in front of her.

She screamed. He screamed and his sonic cannon shot past. She screamed again. He screamed again. She screamed and, this time, didn't stop. Cyborg covered his ears and, at the same time, timed her screaming with his built-in watch.

After half a minute she stopped screaming.

"Hi Cyborg." She greeted kindly, smiling sweetly.

Cyborg lowered his arms and raised an eyebrow. This girl was weird.

"Uh…hi…"

"Where are we? Where are the others? What happened?" she basically repeated the same questions as Cyborg had asked himself earlier.

Cyborg started to slowly answer her questions, dreading her reaction.

"Ok, can you shorten your answers to just two words?" Kate asked, frustrated at how slowly he was answering her questions.

"Well…um…yeah…don't freak out but…well…we're kinda…"

"Spit it out!"

"We're stranded." Cyborg winced, preparing for her reaction.

"What? STRANDED! I CAN'T BE STRANDED! NOOO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kate screamed, hysterically.

"Okay, now, I want you to just…calm down…"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! HOW THE BLOODY HELL CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kate! Listen, neither of us got here by boat or by swimming, so there must be some way to get back there by walking."

"But how?" Kate wailed. She was not good in such situations.

"I dunno. Maybe some sort of sand path from here to there appears when it's low tide and we got here while it was low tide. It's definitely high tide now. Let's just wait until the tide goes down and if my theory is wrong, then we can panic."

"Okay…okay." Kate breathed deeply, calming down.

She paused.

"But what will we do in the meanwhile? It'll be at least three hours before it starts going down. Staying out in this sunlight will surely burn my skin and I feel sooo hungry."

Cyborg started to feel hungry, too. His stomach growled.

"Okay, I'll gather some leaves and branches and make a shelter, further up on land so that when it's fully high tide, it won't be ruined. You go into the forest; not too far, it might be dangerous. Try to find some berries or fish or something."

"But what if they're poisonous?" Kate asked.

"Too bad. I'd rather die from poisonous food than starvation. Starvation would take a lot longer so the pain would be more drawn out."

"You have a point there."

So, Kate went into the forest and Cyborg started gathering stuff to make a shelter.

A few minutes after, Kate screamed.

"CYBORG!"

Cyborg dropped everything and ran towards her voice.

**SORRY FOR THE (in my opinion)BAD CHAPTER**

**Author's Note:**

Sorry I haven't updated in four months. Now that is really bad. I haven't updated in a whole third of a year. It sucks. And this chapter was short and low quality all the same because I rushed it so you guys could see this message sooner rather than later. Anyway, I'll cut to the chase.

**I AM HAVING DIFFICULTY WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "ALL IS FAIR". **

**I AM NOT ABOUT TO PUT IT ON HIATUS. **

**I AM JUST HAVING TROUBLE THINKING OF NEW AND UNIQUE PRANKS TO PUT IN. **

**I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU COULD HELP ME BY GIVING ME AN IDEA OR GIVING ME SOME SOURCE OF INSPIRATION.**

MANY THANKS,

_Everclueless_ (aka the girl you love to hate)


End file.
